The present invention relates generally to measuring the level of anesthetic agents in an anesthesia vaporizer.
An anesthesiologist monitors the level of anesthetic agent in the vaporizer to ensure sufficient anesthetic agent is available for treatment of a patient. The level of the anesthetic agent may be viewed through a glass tube or transparent portion of the vaporizer referred to as a sight glass. As the anesthetic agent is vaporized, the liquid level of the anesthetic agent can be seen visually to fall in the sight glass of a glass providing a visual indication as to the level of anesthetic agent remaining in the vaporizer.